burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal talk:Clan/Members
clan membership i just wanted to know how do we know when we have become a clan member ???? GT-NIGHT-HAWK Challenge mad 09:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Membership Join Request Gamertag: JagDogger Timezone: EST (-5) US Availability: Whenever possible Camera: Yes Keyboard: Yes Microphone: Yes Skills: Stunt Run Quote: Achtung: Fußboden ist naß DLC:''' '''Cops & Robbers: Yes Toy Cars: Yes Big Surf Island: Yes Legendary Cars: Yes Boost Cars: Yes Party Pack: Yes Time Savers: Yes - JagDog the Bounty Hunter 23:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I used Yahoo Babel Fish (and back-translated to make sure it was right) on Warning! Floor is wet and got "Warning! Fußboden ist naß" but I wanted Achtung so I switched Warning with Achtung (on the German side) and got "Note! Floor is wet." So I decided to change the exclamation point to a colon and it was correctly translated on both sides as "Achtung: Fußboden ist naß" and "Note: Floor is wet" but Achtung could also mean Attention in some cases but I am not picky about that. So may I please join - JagDog the Bounty Hunter 03:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) can i join? Gamertag: Leeech5 Timezone: EST (-5) US Availability: Whenever possible Camera: no Keyboard: Yes Microphone: Yes Skills: Road Rage, Races Quote: Leech5 owns all DLC:''' '''Cops & Robbers: Yes Toy Cars: Yes Big Surf Island: Yes Legendary Cars: Yes Boost Cars: Yes Party Pack: no Time Savers: no is this ok for a card and can i join the clan? Join Request PSN: RadPig94 Headset: Yes (rarely used) Camera: No Keyboard: No Quote: I hope my car insurance can cover this Timezone: GMT -7 Available: sometimes in weekdays, almost all the time in weekends Packs: Complete Download pack Skills: Stunt runs, makin people angry, and Barrel rolls. Colors: Black and Blue, that'll be you nah just joking. it's black and white RadPig94 01:15, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Join Request PSN: cheesemonger10 Flag: UK Timezone: GMT Join Date: Dec. 16, 2009 Availability: Everyday. Camera: No Keyboard: Yes Mic: Yes Skills: i can shoot a can of coke from 400 metres away with a bb gun Quote: dont run you'll just die tired Cops: yes Toys: yes Toys 2: yes Island: Yes Legendary: Yes Boost: yes Party: yes Time: yes this is my details for my clan card i hope they are write Rejoin request Can I join? My Clan Card Game:Burnout Paradise Platform:ps3 (mic yes camera no) GT:a12harley12 Availability:mostly everyday Skills:Races, Road Rage,jumps, wrecks, stunt runs(sometimes),driving fast. Quote:NOT YET! Vehicle:hawker,gt nighthawk, bootleger,toys,cop cars,and mostly everything els Packs:cops and robbers,legendaries,bigsurfisland License:elite Paint:mettalic green or whatever looks good Time Zone:california Let me know if I've missed anything. email me codzdominic@gmail.com I'd like to join! PSN ID: '''MaxB1195 '''Timezone: GMT Availability: 'Evenings and weekends in school time, most of the time in the school holidays '''Accessories: '''Camera, no microphone and no keyboard. '''DLC: '''None, lost it all when I got hacked last year '''Car: '''Reliable Special '''Colour: '''Platinum paint or metallic orange '''Quote: "'Useful facts cause useless learning." '''Game Completion: '''101% Cars and Bikes (Elite Licenses) and 100% Island. '''Skills: '''A good all-rounder! '''Language: English (UK) Thanks in advance, hopefully I'll see you in Paradise! (Do you add me on PSN?) MaxB1995 19:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) hope to join. PSN: djm1zw1z Time: GMT When available. On the weekends and past 6:30pm GMT on weekdays Completion 101% Bike. 100& BSI Elite license 101% Packs bought- ALL Strength: Stunt Runs And Races. I have no microphone(getting one) No keyboard I have a non working camera Can someone tell me how to make it compatible for burnout thanks I have no microphone(getting one) No keyboard I have a non working camera Can someone tell me how to make it compatible for burnout thanks Made Wikia account Name dj m1zw1z'' ' I will add Dj m1zw1z 06:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) in the posts from the future Dj m1zw1z 06:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm dj m1zw1z. I asked to join i haven't got Confirmed. I have new changes i am GMT and i have a headset, Working. I have a wikia account. Is there any other requirements to be done Djm1zw1z 21:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok final message Country England UK Quote: Takedown is PAIN Djm1zw1z 07:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) clan application My Clan Card Game:Burnout Paradise Platform:PS3 (Headset:Yes, Keyboard:Yes) PSN: MaRaK_X Availability: Everyday Skills:Stunts, Challenges, Road rage, crashing Quote: Slow and steady loses the race.... Vehicle:Carbon GT Concept/ Wal-mart WTR/ Touge Criterion Packs: none (island soon) License:Burnout Time Zone: Canada EST (-5) Can i join My clan card game:burnout paradise ver1.9 platform:ps3 (camera,no,headset,no but i should have one next week, keyboard,yes) PSN:survivorof911 availability:everyday, except every other weekend skills:marked man,showtime,road rage, certain races, wrecks quote:LOOKOUT FOR THE CAR!!! CRASH!!!!!! VEHICLE:any car, hardly use motorcycles. packs:time savers pack,big surf island,hawker mech alone no boost pack. license:burnout but I had to restart game due to corrupt game save. Im now on class B time zone:eastern us daylight savings time. signed by Survivorof2001 20:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Survivorof2001 P.S ive got a burnopedia account today. How will i know when ive been accepted? Survivorof2001 20:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Survivorof2001 Djm1zw1z Card Update I dont know if this is important but i have got a working camera Because in my old posts i said i had a non working one. Djm1zw1z 12:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Join Request PSN= Nitro-Flames Vehicle= Jansen Carbon X12 Flag= USA Timezone= North American Eastern Standard Time (GMT-5) Quote= Burning Rubber! Skillz= Everything, but im best at stunt run Burnout license= Elite I have all the original cars including the carbon Uberschall 8. I even have the Sponsor Code cars DLC= All DLC except the time savers pack Big surf island= 100% but dont have diamond P12 Yet! Bike license= around 75% Availability= i am online almost everyday, you may call me a geek but i prefer to call myself a racer Cam and Mike= Sadly i do not have these Sorry if i did not provide enough information I3urnout RULEZ Nitro-Flames 21:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) plz let me join Psn ID: carkillr679 How good i am How great i am How lucky i am How bad @$$ i am '''Timezone': Central US Availability: 3 am-12 pm most weekdays or 10 am- 4 pm Camera: yes (rarely used) Keyboard: No Microphone: Yes (90%) Skills: Stunt run Quote: im the stunt run master '''DLC':' '''Cops & Robbers': Yes Toy Cars: half Big Surf Island: Yes Legendary Cars: 88 special Boost Cars: No Party Pack: No Time Savers: No I had 101% account but decided to start over from scrach hoping to join ur clan i haz nachos xD 7:48, July 24, 2010 (GMT) can i rejoin PSN : survivorof911 car:hunter olympus govenor or the carson extreme hotrod flag usa: timezone:eastern us time quote:REVENGE IN PARADISE! skill:road rage and marked man and utter chaos. burnout license: b cars: All cars except the p12 diamond and the carbon uberchall. DLC= all dlc except the toys pack and party pack. big surf license: 100% no p12 diamond. bike license:25% avalible: almost everyday. items: have mic and keyboard no camera. is this enough info Survivorof2002 13:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC)survivorof2002 p.s i used to be survivor of 2001 but i had to create a new account.so if send all the messages from my old wikia account to my new one and all new ones to. Join PSN: cheesemonger10 Flag: UK Timezone: GMT Join Date: Dec. 16, 2009 Availability: Everyday. Camera: No Keyboard: Yes Mic: Yes Skills: i can shoot a can of coke from 400 metres away with a bb gun Quote: dont run you'll just die tired Cops: yes Toys: yes Toys 2: yes Island: Yes Legendary: Yes Boost: yes Party: yes Time: yes Cheesemonger10 18:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) My Clan Application Gamertag: Floul1 Timezone: GMT (Currently BST) Availability: 6am - 9am, Various Times during the day, 7pm-9pm Camera: No Keyboard: No Microphone: Yes Skills: Road Rage, Marked Man, Setting Really, Really,Fast times on the Interstate. Quote: Boom. Headshot! DLC: Cops & Robbers: No Toy Cars: No Big Surf Island: No Legendary Cars: Yes Boost Cars: Yes Party Pack: No Time Savers: No Thanks, Floul1 20:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm in the UK Floul1 14:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC) clan apply psn:penguingod2 Country:ireland License:burnout Packs:Big Surf Island 18:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) application PSN:penguingod2 Wikia:penguingod2 Mic:no Camera:yes License:burnout Dlc:big surf island Keyboard:yes Country:Ireland Timezone:gmt Skills:marked man,road rage Available:8-12am gmt Quote 'You weren't supposed to blow the bloody doors off!' Penguingod2 10:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Remember me Exlonox I got Banned from editing anything I have no idea why. You may have got banned due to inappropriate behavior. I'm not a admin but i know what i am saying to be fair. One example is that i was at seeks talk page and i see you put a unnecessary message on there what didn't need to be there. Keep in mind that burnopedia is a polite and kind community and we also understand the age phase you are going through. Give a good read to the rules and you may find what you don't know or you might have done without realizing. Djm1zw1z 21:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hoping to Join My Clan Card Game: Burnout Paradise Platform: PS3 (Headset:Yes (I don't use it) , Keyboard: No) PSN: khoalanambat Availability: 3 Days a Week and Holidays Skills: Challenges, Racing, Road Rages and Burning Routes. Quote: There are no such things as stupid questions. Just stupid people. Vehicle: Varies on the selected challenge Packs: The Complete Download Package (Contains all the downloable content ) License: Burnout Big Surf Island Time Zone: Australia GMT +9.30 :Don't forget to sign your posts with the four tildes ( ~~~~ ) mate. Welcome to the clan! How do you sign with the four tildes? Khoalanambat 02:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry Im new. Can I have instructions :Looks like you just did. Type what you want to say and put ~~~~ at the end of it and that will sign your name and date. Clan membership request Sorry, I am an idiot and edited something by mistake when trying to apply for the clan. Below is my UPDATED info. I am on PS3. Boy, I just keep screwing this up. PS3 network name: bs13690 Timezone: EST US Availability: 7 pm - ?? weeknights, weekends almost all day Camera: Yes Keyboard: Yes Microphone: Yes Skills: Pretty average at everything License type: Elite (Gold and Platinum) and 101% Bike Quote: Boom. Eat my dust DLC: Cops & Robbers: Not yet, plant to buy on 10/8/10 Toy Cars: Not yet, plant to buy on 10/8/10 Big Surf Island: Not yet, plant to buy on 10/8/10 Legendary Cars: Not yet, plant to buy on 10/8/10 Boost Cars: Not yet, plant to buy on 10/8/10 Party Pack: Not yet, plant to buy on 10/8/10 Time Savers: No Bs13690 20:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) May I join your community? Here's my PS3 card. PSN ID: FreeKill333-_- Timezone: EST (-5) US Availability: Some Weekends, Mostly Monday and Tuesdays Camera: No Keyboard: Yes Microphone: Yes Skills: Average All-rounder Quote: Forget about slowing down, Just drift. DLC: Cops & Robbers: Yes Toy Cars: No Big Surf Island: Yes Legendary Cars: Yes Boost Cars: No Party Pack: No Time Savers: I won’t get this until I get all cars except for the carbon cars. FreeKill333- - 14:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Membership request PSN ID: PheonixblaZe94 Country: UK Timezone: GMT Available: Almost every day Camera: No Mic: Yes Keyboard: No Skills: All-rounded/Road Rage Quote: "Boosting is my middle name!" DLC: All packs Woodhamlloyd 09:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Your clan card has been added to the Ps3 member list and your user page. Welcome to the clan! Category:Membership request Membership request PSN: BurningmonkeyGTR Country: UK Timezone: GMT Available: Most days around 4pm GMT Camera: No Mic: No Keyboard: Yes Skills: Road rage/races Quote: Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein DLC Toy firehawk Island Boost specials 99% Elite licence 100% Big surf licence 100% Bike licence BurningmonkeyGTR 19:15, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Judging by your quote, I'm guessing you're a Rammstein fan. Your info has been added to the Ps3 member list and your user page. :Welcome to the clan BurningmonkeyGTR! ::Yes I am a Rammstein fan, my card seems to have cops and robbers on it? I don't have the pack at the moment (although I plan to purchase it around christmas) :::Sorry about that, it's been changed. Don't forget to sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). Join Request PSN = Vaarsivius Flag = UK Timezone = GMT Available = Always Camera = Y Keyboard = N Mic = Y Skills = Overall Cops = Only Citizen Toys = N Toys2 = N Island = N Legendary = Y Boost = N Party = n I would like to join the Burnopedia clan. Vaarsivius 16:55, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hoping For Clan Membership Xbox Live: Buggati32 Flag:UK Timezone:GMT Join Date: 20/12/10 Avaidability: Most Of Time Cam: Yes Key: Yes Mic: No Skills: Marked Man Quote: Anything will do for helping you! Cops:No Toys: Yes Island: Yes Legendary: No Boost: No Party: Yes Time: No Clan Membership want to join PSN: elsbury2 Country: USA Timezone: GMT-5 Available: any time after 5pm GMT in the week any time weekend Camera: No Mic: No Keyboard: no Skills: Road rage, Marked Man, stunt run Quote: Car meet wall, wall meet car Class B 100% Class A 100% burnout: 98wins left Current car: citizen packs island toys cops & robbers I'd Like to Join. PSN:I don't have PSN. Xbox LIVE:haroon550 Country:Canada Timezone:UTC-6:00 Available:Random times. You never know. Camera:Yes Mic:Yes Keyboard:Yes Skills:Road Rage, Marked Man, Burning Routes, and Races. Quote:He slams, she wrecks Elite License:Yes Current Car: Montgomery Firing Hawker I have Toy Cars, Legendary Cars, Burnout Bikes, 2 PCPD cars, and that's it. Can I become part of the clan? -- I Pity The Fool. - Mr.T 01:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Clan Request, Dunewolfz PSN ID: Joby91467 Timezone: EST (N. America) Availability: 3 to 9 in the afternoon (weekdays), all day on weekends Accessories: None DLC, All except for Time-savers and Party Pack Car: Hunter PCPD Vegas Color: White or Black Quote: "Take the bumper, I don't need it." Completion: 100% BSI and Cars (Elite), 7% Bikes. (I don't use bikes) Skill: Stunt Run, Races, Offline Road Rage Language: American English Additional Notes: I'm 20 challenges away from 101% in Cars, I have all sponsor cars. I guess thats all, hope to get in even though I see the clan isn't active :(, oh well. Dunewolfz 01:04, August 15, 2011 (UTC)